


CURE

by JULY_Duan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JULY_Duan/pseuds/JULY_Duan
Summary: 当Julian Dorn得知了Barry Allen的真实身份，他知道了他会救他于水火之中。





	CURE

**Author's Note:**

> *补第三季的时候发现Julian和Barry也可以凑一对了...
> 
> *不善表达感情的朱利安太萌了好嘛
> 
> *所以设定了Julian发达的内心活动来反差萌
> 
> *所以会有点儿傻傻分不清攻受
> 
> *很甜，希望不会OOC

﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉

有人推开门，Julian立刻警觉起来，闭上眼睛装作还沉睡在昏迷之中的样子，脑震荡令他觉得一片混乱，胳膊的冻伤隐隐作痛，在这种情况下，他不想和任何人发生任何对话，不管是例行口供，还是——  
.  
Barry的看望？  
.  
.  
真是活见鬼。Julian张开一条眼缝看见那个年轻人迟疑地走近，但他的视线却没有落在自己身上，或者更像是因为别扭和胆怯而不敢向他看去那样。  
.  
Julian闭实了眼，觉得一口气憋在胸腔，他好不容易捡回一条命待在医院，睁开眼看到的第一个人居然是Barry Allen，CCPD的金童。  
.  
.  
他在想什么，没有规矩的家伙。现在还是上班时间吧？等等他是要对昏迷的我说话吗？现在是个什么情况，情感交流的最佳时期？别告诉我他要说什么令人尴尬的话，拜托了....  
.  
闭眼前Barry别扭的神情浮现在脑海里。  
.  
上帝。他觉得自己浑身毛发都要竖起来了。  
.  
.  
.  
“I'm so sorry Julian....”  
.  
“我不是故意(I didn't mean to)......”  
.  
男孩的声音充满真挚和懊悔，还有坚定的成分在里面，一反平日里那种令Julian讨厌的拖延掩饰、毫不专业的调调，虽然他不确定这种变化能否让自己的不适感降低哪怕一点点，天知道他的鸡皮疙瘩已经从胳膊蔓延到后背了。  
.  
.  
“Er...Julian，我得走了，我发誓还会回来——在你醒了之后。”  
.  
就仿佛我能听到一样，Julian在心里反驳，就仿佛我在乎一样。  
.  
.  
“I'm so sorry.”Barry说完这句后终于离开了。  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“For god sake.......”确定他离开后的Julian长长呼出一口气，像刚刚从水底浮上来一样。  
.  
所以.....他混乱的脑子终于获得氧气开始勉强运行。  
绑架→Dr. Snow→查阅地址→闪电侠→闪电侠打了自己→昏迷住院→Barry Allen第一个探访→Barry Allen说他很抱歉。  
.  
.  
噢。Barry Allen，The Flash。  
.  
.  
一切都有了解释，Barry无缘无故的迟到，对打击转化人的热情，Detective West的庇护，Star Lab的朋友，对一些未知危险傻兮兮的无所畏惧(哦Jesus他或许真的无所畏惧)... ...  
还有防不胜防总能被他偷到的样品。  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Julian在奇怪此刻他的第一感觉居然没有愤怒。  
他震惊于这个baby face竟然承担着如此巨大的责任。  
.  
.  
他现在确定了Barry一定会想办法拯救那个扔着冰碴子的Dr.Snow，这件事情另有隐情。于是他做了一个决定。  
.  
.  
“嘿Julian，真高兴你醒了。”他看到同僚拿着口供记录推门走进来。  
.  
哼，Barry Allen，这可不是为了帮助你那个可悲的转化人朋友，Julian心里想着，就当还闪电侠一个人情。  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
直到阴暗鬼魅的声音再度想起，他头痛欲裂，他沉入虚空。  
“Julian，Find me。”  
失去意识掌控的前一秒，他想到了那个长着绿色眼睛的娃娃脸——还有他的笑容。  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“呃，嗨Julian，”Barry走进工作室的时候试探着开口，“你看起来恢复的不错——谢天谢地。”  
.  
后者手臂上还缠着绷带，忙着分析最新的空壳样本，连一个眼神都没施舍给他。不，应该谢谢你手下留情，他想。  
.  
“所以我猜你并不是因为'受到了过度惊吓'才隐瞒了Catlin的身份。”他听出来Barry的语气开始严肃起来了。  
.  
Julian只好抬起头。  
“看来你是个聪明人，Allen。”  
.  
.  
“What do you want？”  
.  
.  
这是个坏问题，因为Julian并没有想过要拿这个当做什么筹码，虽然他也十分怀疑隐瞒转化人身份不是个好决定，但是——想到那个糟糕的、他差点杀掉一个孩子的夜晚，他总觉得应该相信眼前这个人会像人们所说的那样是正义的化身。虽然善良和过度情感化是闪电侠十足的缺点——  
不Julian，想想金童Barry Allen，老好人Barry Allen，他的笑容，感染力，充满的希望——闪电侠是Barry Allen啊，不是什么神明，当然会有缺点了。想想Barry的绿色眼睛在闪电侠的面具里是一番怎样的光景？God这不是重点，那么事实上我帮助他就是为了还闪电侠一个人情，而我不能说这些。  
.  
.  
“Look，Barry，我知道你的处境，而我正在试图信任你，OK？”  
男孩因为那个词呆楞在原地。  
空气瞬间凝固，就仿佛“信任”那个词是某种哈利波特的时间咒语。  
.  
糟糕透了，Barry的笑容像早上的阳光那样慢慢充斥了整个空间，他想，这些想法甚至连语法都是错误的，但他停不下来。  
你究竟在得意什么，阿波罗先生，见鬼了，你是某种太阳神吗？  
.  
.  
“Well，这是....这真的是太棒了，Julian，我是说...”Barry开始语无伦次，“谢谢你，Julian。”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Julian经常在夜里听到“召唤”。每当他失去意识掌控的时候，那种感觉就像飘浮在虚空里，如果他不挣扎着向上浮去，就不会感到任何痛苦。所以大多时候他就是这样静静在虚空里等待，等待能够重新掌握自己的身体和意识。他不在意究竟发生了什么(或者说他其实在意过，但没有用)，只是等待的时候有点儿无聊。  
.  
.  
这次不同，他听到一个声音在上方响起，他向上探寻，依稀辨认出是Barry的声音，那声音引导着他向上，向上。可疼痛也伴随而来，他感到自己的占领者的巨大愤怒，以及一系列的警告，但是——你猜怎么着，Julian恰好是那个要做某事就一定会达到目的的人。他灵魂的一半因为剧烈的痛苦而痉挛，另一半却坚定不移地跟随着Barry的声音浮出虚空。  
这种欣喜在痛觉的衬托下几乎让人感觉获得了新生，他想，Jesus H. Christ，这是上帝给我的复活节加冕礼吗。  
生理性泪水铺天盖地，而Julian只感觉每一个细胞的掌控权又回到自己的手里，他猛的起身抱住拯救他于深渊之中的神灵。  
“Barry，cure me。”  
.  
.  
.  
他们回到Star Lab，Barry没有把Julian关起来，他看起来还完全没有想通Julian怎么知道他是闪电侠的。  
.  
而Julian带着回归了的挑衅眼神玩味地盯着他，Barry选择闭上嘴。  
.  
.  
.  
他们商量出来把那个古老盒子——据说里面装的就是萨维塔——扔进神速力里，他们也确实那样做了，然后什么也没发生，就像Cisco说的那样，这个盒子就像是从未存在过的那样消失了。  
.  
即使这样，一整天的折腾也使众人开始感到疲惫了。  
.  
.  
“Emm..Julian，”Barry换回衣服后叫住了刚刚走出主控室的Julian，“我在想，你愿不愿意....去喝一杯？”  
.  
“你和我？”他犹豫了一下，“Fine。”  
.  
.  
Julian扯开两颗纽扣，他想，一杯威士忌，足够扯开两颗纽扣了。  
“所以，你有问题想要问我，”这不是个问句，“但是不妨我先问你一个——为什么没直接杀了我，在知道我是Alchemy以后。”  
.  
.  
“Er...闪电侠不是某种杀人狂魔——你知道的吧，他...更喜欢从根本上解决问题，拯救(Cure)别人。”Barry依旧觉得自己在Juian面前有种莫名其妙的紧张，他喝了一口威士忌(水？)，努力压下这种感觉。  
.  
.  
“真滑稽，从根本上解决问题。真希望我不是个正义感十足的人，从而立刻证明你解决问题的办法实际上“后患无穷”。”  
“什么？Julian，你认真的吗？”  
.  
当然不，他想，只是为了让你忘记“Cure”那个该死的字儿，但他什么也没说。  
.  
.  
“好吧，是在医院。事实上你去看望我的时候，我刚醒。”  
.  
“天啊...”  
.  
“不，Berry，你应该停止说蠢话好让自己别变得更蠢，”Julian打断他，心情在看到Barry不知所措的时候变得好了起来，  
“所以——闪电侠救过我，我保守了Berry Allen转化人朋友的秘密，然后现在我又要开始替你保守另一个秘密，Barry，怎么看起来都像是你还欠我人情。”  
.  
“我....你想要一个Thank you？”Barry舌头都要打结了，谁教过他怎么对付这种场面啊。  
.  
“不，我想问你明天下班有空吗？或许我们能一起吃个晚饭？”  
不不不，这不是我想说的，Julian喝了一大口酒，但是我想要的确实不止是一个Thank you，如果不这么说就会冷场的，天啊，如果不这么说还能怎么说呢？  
.  
“如果我没理解错，你是在约我出去吗？”Barry吞咽了一下，但他反而比刚才镇定了一点。  
.  
“Maybe, Maybe not。”  
Julian看向那双绿色的眸子，起初他死撑着的意志力逐渐感染在两个人奇妙的氛围之间，当他发现他不需要死撑着就能盯住那个人的时候，他们的唇碰在了一起。  
.  
.  
他发誓他没有移动，应该是Barry主动靠过来的。这个想法瞬间淹没在他流量迸发的意识流里，而剩下的一切都超出了他原有的任何认知，他们缓慢地加深了这个吻——彼此的舌尖试探着对方的口腔，但远不到底线——总体来说这是个纯情得可笑的吻，但两个人的心跳都超速了，Julian几乎感觉自己又要归于虚空了，直到听见Barry轻轻的笑声——上帝，这刚好是把他从那无边无际的虚空里解救出来的声音。  
.  
.  
“我很期待，Barry。”  
.  
Thank you，他其实是想这么说的，For saving my soul。  
.  
.  
.  
Fin  
.  
.  
.  
#后续1  
.  
Julian在Carlin的邀请下加入了Flash Team，这一方面是因为他要负责治疗Catlin，一方面是因为他算是某种打击转化人的专家，还有一方面，他是闪电侠的男朋友。  
.  
两个人心照不宣地打算隐藏这个事实，谁叫他们都是薄脸皮。  
.  
“所以这个新的通讯设备能够更好地适应你现在的速度......”  
.  
主控室里，Cisco喋喋不休地调试着设备，Barry默默抬眼看了看另外一个角那里坐着的Julian，后者正忙着给Catlin的修复计划作调整，感觉到视线，Julian抬起头，两个人交换了一个微笑。  
.  
然后Cisco停下了手里的活。  
.  
“天哪我真的受够了，Just... kiss each other already，OK？”Cisco嫌弃地推了Barry一把，然后走向了同样一脸“没眼看”表情的Catlin。  
.  
“等等，guys？....”Barry的脸要烧起来了。  
“How....”你们怎么知道的....  
“Why.....”为什么知道还要装作.....  
“Ok，When.......”什么时候知道的啊啊啊啊啊啊啊。  
.  
最终他一句也没能完整问出来，Cisco仿佛脑补出了一副《闪电侠的大脑死机图》——大脑里面的电线混乱纠缠在一起，短路加上负载电流过大，闪电徒劳地一闪一闪，但是大脑就是运转不起来。  
.  
“你不会真的忘了我是负责查看安全监控录像的那个了吧——虽然在看到你俩半夜待在主控室调情之后我不确定我还会不会继续揽这个活儿。”Cisco剥开一个棒棒糖塞进嘴里嘟哝着。  
.  
“噗....”Julian终于因为憋不住而发出了声音  
.  
“OK，Julian，那你能告诉我这有什么好笑的吗？”  
.  
“对不起，Berry，只是，当我发现有人比我还尴尬的时候，我就不怎么觉得尴尬了。”Julian毫无歉意，甚至还想再笑出来。  
.  
.  
一道闪电飘出了主控室，甚至不想再回来。  
.  
XD  
.  
.  
#后续2——监控录像下的OOC  
外卖袋砸在主控室工作台上。  
.  
“大贝利汉堡，薯条，可乐，先生。希望你下次不要再让闪电侠当送餐员，毕竟这是资源的一种极端浪费。”  
.  
“Oh Berry，我们说好了，我陪你加班弄这些玩意儿，你负责买晚餐，有什么问题吗？”  
.  
“问题就在于你才是我们中那个下了班经过大贝利并且走到Star Lab的那个，我甚至今天一天都没出去，而你居然不顺路买回来，真是难以置信。”  
.  
“我的错，”Julian放弃坚持，换上另一副委屈的声音，“那么能请闪电侠再帮忙递一下插好吸管的可乐吗——鉴于...我在帮他处理他处理不了的工作。”  
.  
可乐递过来，Julian直接凑过去搭在吸管上喝了起来，甚至连双手都没有离开键盘。  
.  
“Julian！”  
.  
“OK，fine，fine，”他大笑着终于接过，让一抹调笑的目光爬上自己男朋友的脸，“你就是没办法拒绝我，不是吗？”  
.  
“这要视情况而定，这位——Mr. Dorn，或者我该说——Master Dorn？*”

他给自己的情人落下一个吻。

“Mr. Julian Dorn Allen，我猜。”

**Author's Note:**

> *Julian有说过他曾是个贵族，所以Master Dorn的称呼可能会让他有时过境迁的感觉
> 
> *第一次使用AO3发文，感觉不太会用，Tag什么的乱七八糟的，不对之处请指正XD


End file.
